Tak Pernah Indah Pada Waktunya
by Kiki97
Summary: Seohyun yang menunggu Kyuhyun untuk membalasnya cintanya namun yang ia dapatkan Kyuhyun bersama orang lain. Ngak bisa buat summary nih,pokoknya baca dulu deh... terima review yang membangun silahkan bash aku ngk masalah kok :D


Tittle : Tak Pernah Indah Pada Waktunya

Author : Eka Rizki Noviantie

Genre : Romance

Cast : Kyuhyun (Super Junior),Seohyun (SNSD),Seulgi (Red Velvet),and other

Ketika semua tak berjalan sesuai kehendakmu bukan berarti hidupmu telah berhenti sampai disitu karena masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan.

-SEOHYUN POV-

Hari ini hari pertama aku masuk universitas Kyunghee,akhirnya aku menjadi seorang mahasiswi yang selama ini kuinginkan :D . Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki universitas Kyunghee,tak menyangka ternyata usahaku tak sia-sia belajar mati-matian dan bisa masuk universitas favorit.

"Seohyun!Seohyun!" panggil seseorang ,lantas aku berhenti dan berbalik badan dan melihat salah seorang yeoja seusiaku yang tak lain adalah eonku sendiri.

"Nde,Sooyoung eonnie" balasku sambil melambai kearahnya dan tersenyum lebar,dia menghampiriku.

"Bersemangat sekali kau bahkan tadi di dekat gerbang aku memanggilmu kau tak dengar" ucapnya sambil memukul bahuku pelan.

"Mian eon,aku sangat senang kau tau sendiri bagaimana usahaku untuk bisa menjadi salah satu mahasiswi disini seperti apa. Dan karena hari ini kelas pertamaku aku tak ingin telat,eon"tanggapku sambil merangkul lengannya memang kami tak punya hubungan darah saudara tapi karena kami kenal dekat dan aku sudah menganggapnya eonku sendiri jadilah kami tampak dekat seperti eon dan saengnya.

"Nde,nde aku tau itu,kalau begitu sana kau cepat pergi kekelasmu dan kita bertemu lagi dirumah aku juga harus mengerjakan laporan dulu" suruhnya padaku

" Nde eon,bye"ucapkan lalu pergi kekelasku meninggalkan eonku.

-AUTHOR POV-

*SKIP*

Sudah 2 bulan Seohyun menjalani kuliahnya ,ia tampak sangat senang karena dia memiliki beberapa teman dari kelas kelas yang berbeda ada Jessica dan adiknya Krystal,Pasangan romantis Jiyeon dan Jin,dan ada pula kawan dekat Jin yang agak cuek tapi asyik diajak bicara yaitu Kyuhyun dan betapa sangat senangnya Seohyun karena Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang ia taksir. Kini mereka tengah membaca buku di perpustakaan.

-SEOHYUN POV-

"Seo ikut kami nanti malam yuk!" ajak jiyeon kepadaku.

"Mian aku ada janji dengan eonku" ucapku menyesal karena menolak mereka.

"Ajak saja eonmu itu!" paksa Jiyeon.

Sekali lagi aku menolaknya "Mian tak bisa karena ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus kami bicarakan" ucapku lagi menyesal.

*SKIP*

Aku dan eonku kini tengah berada di kedai kopi yang tak jauh dari rumah. Aku hanya memesan coffe latte dan roti panggang tak jauh berbeda dengan Sooyoung eonni dia memesan coffe latte dan roti masih saling diam,eonku masih enggan membuka pembicaraaan aku tak suka dengan keadaan yang seperti ini,akhirnya kuputuskan mengawalinya.

"Eon bilang ada hal penting yang mau disampaikan... memangnya apa?"tanyaku pada inti permasalahannya.

"Sebenarnya ini ngk penting bagimu tapi ini penting bagi eon entahlah ini penting atau tidak" jawab eon Sooyoung kebingungan

" Cerita aja eon ngk usah panjang lebar begitu" pintaku agar eon ku langsung berbicara saja.

" Sebenarnya eon menyukai seseorang..." ucapnya menggantung.

"Lalu...?" tanyaku penasaran

" kata teman temanku kau dekat dengan Kyuhyun,benarkah? tanyanya padaku

"Iya bener,lalu hubungannya apa?" jawabku dan tanya pada eonku mulai penasaran karena ini berkaitan dengan seseorang kusukai.

"Sebenarnya Kyuhyun orang yang eon suka,jadi eon butuh bantuanmu agar eon dekat juga dengan Kyuhyun" jelas sooyoung eon yang membuatku sangat sangat kaget.

"Hah?Kyuhyun?" ucapku masih tak percaya.

"Iya Kyuhyun saeng dia tampan sekali,eon benar benar menyukainya" ucap eon sooyoung sangat gembira.

*SKIP*

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan sakit yang tak dapat diungkapkan. Aku tak menolak untuk membantu eonku tapi aku juga tak berjanji untuk membantunya dia hanya ingin membantunya kenalan dengan Kyuhyun.

Hari ini aku janjian dengan eonku ketemuan di perpustakaan tempat bisa aku dan yang berkumpul. Aku memasuki ruang perpustakaan dan berharap tidak ada Kyuhyun dan kawan kawan yang lain. Aku melihat sekitar dan tak mendapati siapapun aku terus masuk ke dalam ruangan betapa sialnya ada orang yang duduk di dekat jendela dan dia adalah Kyuhyun aku langsung putar haluan untuk duduk yang jauh darinya. Kuambil buku dan membacanya,betapa kacaunya diriku bahkan memmbaca saja tak bisa. Kuletakkan buku itu dimeja dan kutenggelamkan kepalaku dilipatan tangan diatas meja

"Menyebalkan sekali,kacau kacau kacau" racauku sendiri pelan

"Apa yang menyebalkan dan kacau?" tanya seseorang dan aku langsung mengagkat kepalaku melihat seorang Kyuhyun ada di depanku.

"Huwaaa... Kau membuatku jantungan" tanggapku sangat kaget dengan keberadaannya.

"Sssttt... berisik sekali kau ini!"ucapnya

"Ngapain kamu disini?" tanyaku

"Kamu yang ngapain disini?" tanyanya balik

" Ya membacalah" jawabku mulai membaca buku lagi meski aku hanya pura-pura membacanya.

"Sudah tau tadi ada aku malah duduk disini,ayo pergi aja aku lagi badmood" ucapnya dan menggandengku keluar perpustakaan menuju taman.

*SKIP*

At taman

"Kau tau Sooyoung?" tanyaku meski susana tengah canggung

" Nde tau,wae?" tanyanya

" Dia eonku,dia baik,cantik kamu mau ngak pacaran sama dia?" sekali lagi pertanyanku to the point terlihat dari mukanya dia sedikit kaget.

" Ania aku ngk mau meski aku lagi nyarai pacar tapi ngak aku ngak mau" tolaknya,aku kagum ke sikapnya yang tadi sempet kaget tapi dia cuek lagi.

" Oh... gitu gimana kalo sama aku aja,hahaha " candaku mencairkan suasana.

" Boleh tuh,ide bagus." Jawabnya dan berhasil membuatku kaget

" Mwo? Aku hanya becanda kok,hehehe" tawaku garing

"Tapi aku serius kok"ucapnya mulai cuek dan itu membuatku terpanah.

"Iya aku ngk bisa nolak kok" jawabku sambil tersenyum dan aku lupa akan janjiku dengan eonku langsung memelukku aku membalas pelukkannya dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat eonku melihat ke arahku dan Kyuhyun dan lalu dia pergi seperti tak terjadi terperanjat dan ingin mengejarnya,aku hendak pergi namun Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyanya

" Barusan eonku melihat kita "jawabku dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan mengejar eonku.

" Eon aku minta maaf" ucapkusetelah lama mencari eonku

"Aku tidak tau apapun" tanggapnya

"Eon mian aku tak tau ini terjadi begitu saja" jelasku

"Kau putus dengan Kyuhyun maka aku akan memaafkanmu"ucapnya lagi dan meninggalkanku,aku hanya terduduk ditempat.

"Sudahlah,aku akan selalu ada untukmu" ucap kyuhyun yang ternyata mengikutiku ,dia memelukku agar aku bisa lebih tenang.

*SKIP*

Hubunganku dengan Kyuhyu n sudah berjalan selama 2 bulan,hubungan kami berdua baik baik saja selama 2 bulan ini. Hari ini aku cepat cepat menuju perpustakaan karena aku sangat merindukkan Kyuhyun,sudah 2 hari aku tak menemuainya karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas,tapi aku tak dapat menemukannya dan aku bertemu Krystal.

"Seohyun,sini!" panggil Krystal,dan aku menghampirinya

"Kau melihat Kyuhyun?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

"Dia belum datang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu terkait Kyuhyun" Ucap Krystal mulai serius.

" Ada apa? Cerita saja " tanggapku bersemangat.

"Kemarin Kyuhyun mengajakku untuk menjadi pacarnya..." ceritanya

"Mwo?" tanggapku kaget.

"Memangnya kamu sudah putus sama Kyuhyun?" tanya Krystal.

"Belumlah,lalu kamu jawab apa?kenapa dia mau jadi pacarmu?" Tanyaku bertubi tubi

"Aku menolaknya kok,dia bilang dia bosen sama Seohyun gara gara Seohyun pergi gitu aja." Jawab Krystal.

" Mwo? Padahal kan aku pergi juga ada urusan penting,padahal aku benar benar sayang sama Kyuhyun dia sering cuek sama aku aja aku ngk masalah asalkan dia ada untukku" ucapku kesal.

"Kamu ngapain beneran suka sama Kyuhyun,seharusnya ngak boleh begitu kalian aja baru kenal."ucap Krystal lalu pergi meninggalkan langsung mencari Kyuhyun lagi tapi aku bertemu Jiyeon.

" Seohyun kemana saja kau?" tanya Jiyeon

"Sibuk tugas,eon emangnya Seohyun salah salah kalau Seo sayang sama Kyuhyun ?" Tanyaku lagi lagi secara tiba tiba.

"Ngak sih tapi kenapa kamu sayang sama Kyuhyun bukan orang lain" jawabnya dan aku melihat Kyuhyun dari kejahuan.

" Ya sudahlah eon aku tak mendapat jawaban yang kuinginkan." Aku pergi begitu saja dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hai Seo" sapa Kyuhyun dengan nada yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hai,Kyu biasanya kau memanggilku chagi tapi sekarang kabarmu?" Tanyaku sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan semuanya ke Kyuhyun tapi aku masih belum siap menerima segala jawabannya.

"Baik,kau sendiri gimana?" tanyanya cuek

"Baik" jawabku.


End file.
